El Caballero y la Diosa
by Majinesan
Summary: En una aldea llamada Adalia, la gente creía en una Diosa: Filofrósine, ya que para ellos era su salvadora. En lo más lejano de esa villa se encuentra un castillo donde el dueño es un caballero llamado Ymir. No es muy reconocida y es muy odiada por los Aldeanos por una sencilla razón. Ella no cree en Filofrósine. Aunque un día ella conoce su verdadera identidad. Yumikuri :3
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En una aldea llamada Adalia, la gente creía en una Diosa: Filofrósine, ya que para ellos era su salvadora. Su tradición más importante era rezarle para agradecerle por sus obras y bendiciones.

En lo más lejano de esa villa se encuentra un castillo donde el dueño es un caballero llamado Ymir es una morena, alta, pecosa, castaña. No es muy reconocida y es muy odiada por los aldeanos por una sencilla razón. Ella no cree en Filofrósine, ¿la razón? Porque, piensa que es estúpido creer en alguien que ni siquiera existe. Su actitud no es que fuera la mejor era muy fría y seria. No le importaba nadie más que ella misma.

Aunque ella tuviese todo había otra persona que también era rica como ella y su diferencia es que ella si cree en Filofrósine su nombre es Annie su reino quedaba al sur y el de Ymir al norte.

Su vida iba toda perfecta cuando, todas sus noches sufren un cambio drástico…

_**No se pierdan El caballero y la Diosa**_

_**Capítulo 1: "Sueño" 12/10/13**_

_**Otra cosa, les recomiendo leer una historia de SAO llamada Kazugeo la verdad tiene un trama e historia muy interesante a las chicas que les guste el yaoi por favor pasen por esa historia y **_**_léanla. Él quiere tener lectores como saben un escritor sin lectores no es nada. La historia es de mi editor SatoshiKonoe. Se los agradecería un montón. Saludos y espero les guste mi nueva historia también :3_**


	2. Sueño

**Capítulo 1 Sueño**

**Autor: Majinesan**

**Editor: SatoshiKonoe**

* * *

**Ymir:** Otra vez el mismo estúpido sueño- se levanta enojada, mientras alguien toca su puerta

**Ymir: **Pase, quien quiera que seas- frunce el ceño

**X: **Con permiso, Ymir-sama el señor Reiner pide hablar con usted

**Ymir:** Tch, ¿otra vez él? ¿Ahora qué quiere?- hace una pausa- dígale que me espere

**X: **Como usted ordene- se va

Se coloca su armadura, toma su espada y se dirige al comedor

**Ymir: **¿Para qué viniste?

**Reiner:** Sabes, personas como yo merecen respeto- se acerca a ella y le estrecha la mano

**Ymir: **Crees que me importa- mira su mano, pero, la rechaza y se sienta en su silla personal

**Reiner: **Bueno, no importa. Vine porque, hay una misión especial para ti

**Ymir: **¿Y ahora qué es?

**Reiner:** Te explicaré los detalles, tienes que ir a la montaña "Upa" a cazar un monstruo que está acechando a los aldeanos de la montaña

**Ymir:** Me niego

**Reiner: **¿Por qué? No te hagas la dura

**Ymir:** No quiero hacer el mismo papel de heroína, odio eso.

**Reiner: **Es una orden del rey

**Ymir: **Si es así- se levanta y se coloca su capa especial- no me queda de otra

**Reiner: ** La misión debe ser un éxito

**Ymir: **No me subestimes- se va

Termina los preparativos y se monta en su caballo para ir a toda velocidad. Cuando llega ve a un Cíclope que está destruyendo unas pequeñas chozas que están en la montaña "upa"

**Ymir: **Tch, son muy problemáticos- reclama enojada

Cuando se acerca al Cíclope saca su espada y salta del caballo para enterrarla en el único ojo del monstruo, él ruge fuertemente y cae al piso. Ymir saca su espada ella pensó que había terminado pero, no fue así el monstruo está tratando de levantarse

**Ymir: **¿Todavía quiere más? Tch, que insistente*en su mente*

Se levanta el gigante aún sin ver, Ymir aprovecha de su ceguera para darle el golpe final salta hasta su cuello y le corta la cabeza. Al terminar con el Cíclope empieza a llover, camina hacia su caballo y ve a un niño, levanta una ceja aunque decide ignorarlo pero, el niño jala su capa para llamar su atención

**Ymir: **¿Qué quieres?

**Niño: **Q-quería agradecerle por salvar nuestra a-aldea-estaba muy asustado esa actitud de Ymir lo asustaba mucho

**Ymir: **Tch, como sea- se aleja del niño

**Niño: **Filofrósine la bendecirá

Al escuchar eso Ymir se detuvo y se enojó, odiaba que la gente adorara a la Diosa y más que le dijeran cosas como esas. _Bendiciones estúpidas_-pensó. Iba a reclamarle al niño pero cuando se dio la vuelta el niño había desaparecido, no le dio importancia se montó en su caballo y se fue.

Cuando llegó fue revisada por una enfermera para que le sanara sus heridas, aunque el rey Samek la llamó de nuevo para hablar personalmente

**Ymir: **Buenas tardes su majestad, ¿usted me ha llamado?

**Rey Samek: **Sí, necesito encargarte una misión ultra secreta

***En la mente de Ymir* **

Tch, una misión tras otra. Qué más da

**Ymir: **Acepto la misión

**Rey Samek: **Muy bien, la misión consiste en que tienes que ver el extraño suceso del incendio en la aldea llamada Dysis que está al sur. Y también debes pedirle ayuda a Annie ya que ella tiene mucho conocimiento sobre esa aldea, también sabe que tú estarás allá. Ella te explicará la 2 parte de la misión, Ymir necesito que completes esta misión es muy importante, tiene que salir todo bien

**Ymir: **No se preocupe, le doy mi palabra

**Rey Samek: **De acuerdo, sales a primera hora mañana, debes estar agotada por la misión así que dejaré que descanses y te prepares bien. Puedes marcharte

**Ymir: **Con su permiso- se va

Al caer la noche Ymir estaba pensando en la misión y en lo que más odiaba tener que estar con su enemiga Annie Leonhardt, ¿por qué el rey la mandaría con ella? Ella podía solucionar esta misión sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Estaba muy cansada así que se tumbó en la cama para quedarse dormida

**Ymir: **¿Quién eres y por qué apareces en mis sueños?- pregunta enojada

**X: **Te lo dije, soy Filofrósine

**Ymir: **¡Otra vez con la misma tontería!, esto es absurdo

**Filofrósine: **Si no me tenéis fe, cosas terribles os pasarán de camino a tu meta- desaparece

**Ymir: **Esto es absurdo…

***Fin del sueño***

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota: **_**Bueno, como les prometí el primer capítulo :3 espero les guste, más adelante habrán muchas sorpresas jeje, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Los quiero :3**_


	3. Misterio

**Autor(a): Majinesan**

**Editor: Edward Konoe**

**Capítulo 2 "Misterio"**

Ymir estaba camino hacia la aldea Dysis para primero llegar al castillo de Annie Leonhardt, su castillo era tan grande que pudo reconocerlo desde la frontera de las 2 aldeas, aceleró un poco la velocidad para poder llegar más rápido. Estando frente al gran castillo hay dos guardias frente a la gran puerta de entrada que le preguntan

**Guardia 1: **¿Quién eres y para qué viniste?

**Ymir: **Soy Ymir y vengo a ver a Annie Leonhardt

**Guardia 2: **Necesitamos identificar su rostro primero

**Ymir: **Como digas- dice de mala gana y se quita la capucha que esconde su rostro

**Guardia 1: **Muy bien puede pasar

**Guardia 2: **¡Abran las puertas!-grita para avisar desde adentro

Cuando entró vio a Annie que estaba rezando frente a una estatua de Filofrósine, entonces Ymir pensó en que no se parecía en nada a la que vio en sus sueños, aunque ella no le creyó. Pensó en lo que le había dicho

***Recuerdo***

**Si no me tenéis fe, cosas terribles pasarán de camino a tu meta**

***Fin de recuerdo***

**Ymir: **No creeré en semejante estupidez- murmuró se había olvidado que Annie estaba ahí, y ella pudo escuchar

**Annie: **¿Qué tanto murmuras?

**Ymir: **A ti que te importa

**Annie: **Está bien, lo siento

**Ymir: **Sólo explícame la misión, ¿quieres?-responde como si no le importase

**Annie: **Está bien-hace una pausa- como te explicó su majestad el rey Samek tenemos que investigar el incendio que sucedió hace poco en la aldea

**Ymir: **¿Qué esperamos? Vamos

Ymir y Annie se dirigen al lugar donde empezó el incendio, al entrar, vieron como estaba en ruinas.

**Annie:** Iré a investigar por allí…

**Ymir:** Da igual

***Susurro***

**X: ****Cosas terribles pasarán de camino a tu meta**

**Ymir:** ¿dijiste algo Annie?

**Annie:** No..nada

**Ymir:** No importa

En ese entonces, Ymir dirigió su mirada por el techo de aquel lugar en escombros, un pedazo de madera le cayó encima

**Annie:** Ymir! Cuidado!

Annie logró extender su mano al empujar a Ymir para que esta no se hiciera daño

**Ymir:** Gracias…supongo

Annie tuvo una herida en el brazo

**Annie:** No hay de que

**Ymir:** (le ve la herida en el brazo) Oye, eso….

**Annie:** No es nada, (se tapa el brazo y sigue en su investigación)

Ymir ve a una chica pasar entre los escombros

**Ymir: **Oye tu, espera un segundo

**X: Dolor…Sufrimiento…**

De repente se inicia otro incendio enfrente a la chica desconocida.

**Annie:** Ymir, sal de aquí rápido

**Ymir:** Sal tu, tengo que rescatar aquella chica

Annie sale del lugar

Ymir se dirige hasta donde inició el fuego, era increíble, ya no estaba la chica…

Los soldados de Dysis se apuraron y apagaros el fuego. Estas dos (Ymir y Annie) se encontraban de regreso en el castillo.

**Annie:** ¿Qué pudo haber empezado el fuego?

**Ymir:** No me preguntes a mí, pero…aquella chica…

**Annie:** ¿Ah?

**Ymir: **No es nada

***Susurro***

**X: Dolor…Sufrimiento…**

Ymir mira por la ventana más cercana del castillo y se desata otro incendio en el único hospital de la aldea Dysis.

**Nota de su Autor(a): - **

**Nota de su editor: Este capítulo tiene dos partes, pero el otro será contado como capítulo 3. Tuve que cambiar mi firma por motivos personales, pero solo eso. **


	4. Misterio II

**Autor(a): Majinesan**

**Editor: Edward Konoe**

**Capítulo 3 "Misterio II"**

* * *

Annie estaba siendo curada del brazo ya que tenía una herida, causada por la estaca de madera que estaba a punto de caerle a Ymir. Mientras Ymir estaba mirando la ventana en dirección hacia el hospital que se estaba incendiando, los soldados estaban apagando el fuego.

Ymir no dejaba de pensar en esa chica, sospechaba que era la causante de los incendios, porque el incendio comenzó justo al frente de ella y que además desapareció al instante, ella no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que se siga saliendo con la suya. Así que decide salir pero antes Annie la detiene

**Annie: **Espera Ymir, ¿a dónde vas?

**Ymir: **No puedo quedarme aquí, sin completar la misión

**Annie: **Espera, voy contigo

**X: **Annie-Sama usted no puede salir en su estado, lo siento pero necesita reposo

**Annie: **¿Qué? Pero, necesito completar esta misión

**X: **Lo siento, pero con su condición no puede hacerlo

**Annie: **Pero..- Ymir la interrumpe

**Ymir: **Ya basta, quédate aquí y espera a que te recuperes. Puedo hacerlo sola

**Annie: ***suspira resignada* está bien pero, tienes que contarme todo lo que encuentres

**Ymir: **Como sea-se va

Cuando sale del castillo, los susurros cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes

***Susurro***

**Sino me tenéis fe, cosas terribles pasarán de camino a tu meta**

**Ymir: **¡Sal de mi maldita mente!

Sin darse cuenta cae doblándose el tobillo, ella gruñe ante el impacto

**Ymir: **Maldición, esto era lo que faltaba- trata de levantarse pero es inútil su pie está muy herido

**Ymir: **Una simple herida no me va a detener- lo intenta de nuevo pero apoyándose en las paredes a su alrededor, necesitaba llegar al hospital para poder resolver todo este misterio que estaba torturándola.

Era extraño ver que solo una parte del hospital había sido destruida, pero ¿por qué sólo la mitad se destruyó? Era un misterio.

Ymir aún cojeando fue a buscar una enfermera que pudiera sanarle el tobillo, entró a una habitación y vio a una niña que estaba inconsciente en la camilla, se acercó un poco a ella, cada vez que se acercaba los susurros posteriores se escuchaban más altos.

***Susurro***

**Dolor….Sufrimiento…**

Al tenerla los suficientemente cerca, le reconoció la cara

**Ymir**: N-no puede ser, ella es-

**Enfermera**: Su nombre es Sasha Braus, ha estado en coma durante un año, no se sabe a que se debe, la verdad, ya hemos perdido la esperanza de que algún día pueda despertar.

***Ymir en su mente***

Imposible, esta es aquella chica…

**Ymir**: ¿segura que es hace un año? Digo, ¿nadie la ha llevado a fuera?

**Enfermera:** Lo siento, no sé de que me hablas, pero antes, curemos esa herida tuya

**Ymir:** Oh, vale.

Al vendar el tobillo de Ymir la enfermera le siguió contando.

**Enfermera:** Esta chica (Acariciándole el pelo a Sasha) no tiene familia, sus registros dicen que era solo una indigente, pasaba con su joven hermano pero el hermano desapareció y unos días después, la encontramos así.

**Ymir:** Si es una indigente, ¿por qué la atienden en un hospital para nobles?

**Enfermera:** Es gracias a Annie-sama, ella se ha encargado de pagar lo necesario por esta chica.

**Ymir:** Gracias por todo lo que me a contado

**Enfermera:** Ahm—disculpe ¿Por qué el interés en ella?

**Ymir:** No es nada, solo la quiero ayudar.

La enfermera no entendió como Ymir podía ayudar a una chica que ni los doctores, tras meses de intento no habían podido ni siquiera avanzar un poco.

**Enferma:** Bueno, creo que deberías estar bien por un rato con la medicina que te apliqué en el tobillo.

**Ymir**: Está bien.

-Ymir se retira-

Al salir, se dirige al castillo de Annie un poco furiosa.

-Desploma las puertas-

**Annie**: ¡Por los Dioses! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?

**Ymir:** Eso no es de importancia ahora, quiero que me digas, ¿Por qué ocultaste la existencia de Sasha Braus sabiendo que su espirítu o algo así se manifestó en aquellas ruinas?

**Annie**: ¿Cómo te enteraste?

**Ymir**: Al diablo de cómo me enteré, solo…dímelo

**Annie:** Está bien –Se levanta su vestido y camina hacia la ventana-

**Annie:** Hace aproximadamente un año, tenía una misión importante, había un asesino en serie por la aldea Dysis, cuando mis soldados pudieron dar con el asesino, hubo disparos, había acabado con casi todos mis soldados, yo estaba prácticamente indefensa tratando de escapar, cuando él me tenía acorralada…disparó…y en ese entonces aquel niño, el hermano de Sasha Braus, se puso en frente mío, recibió la bala y causó su muerte, llegaron soldados de refuerzo y pudieron acabar con aquel brutal asesino.

Días después, se le dijo a Sasha Braus que su hermano se había marchado, ella no nos creyó y decidió buscarlo por sí misma pero, un día la encontramos así tal como está. Me siento responsable de su situación, así que no hagas más preguntas al respecto.

**Ymir:** Increíble, creo que es hora de afrontar la situación, ¿No lo crees?

**Annie:** ¿Qué tratas de decir?

**Ymir:** Ya te darás cuenta…

**Ymir** salió del castillo, pudo ver a Sasha, al acercarse, ésta inció un incendio alrededor de Ymir.

**Sasha:** Muere, muere, ¡muere!.

**Ymir:** ¡Detente Sasha!, Ya sé…Ya sé lo que en realidad le sucedió a tu hermano

**Sasha:** ¿Ah? –El brillo de los ojos le vuelve-

Ymir le cuenta la verdad a Sasha

**Sasha:** Ya veo… -Con la cabeza abajo-

Ymir dejó su orgullo y su frialdad a un lado por un momento

**Ymir:** ¿Sabes?, Yo no creo en estas cosas pero, si tú crees…de seguro te está observando y cuidando muy bien de ti.

Sasha hizo una sonrisa y desapareció.

En el hospital, la enfermera pudo notar una lágrima saliendo del ojo cerrado de Sasha.

-Sasha nunca despertó, pero tampoco habían signos vitales negativos…

* * *

**Nota Final: Su autora (Majinesan) no les pudo escribir este capítulo gracias a que está un poco…enferma, pero no os preocupéis, me basé en sus ideas y les he escrito este sorprendente capítulo, espero les guste, Edward Konoe.**


	5. Furia

**Autor(a): Majinesan**

**Editor: Edward Konoe**

**Capítulo 4 "Furia"**

* * *

Después de haber terminado la misión en la aldea Dysis, un mensajero enviado por el rey avisó a Ymir que debía regresar a la aldea para dejar su reporte de la situación ya que habían pasado dos días desde que Ymir terminó su labor y el rey necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo.

**Rey Samek: **La misión ha sido un éxito, no esperaba menos de ti Ymir, sabía que lo lograrías**-sonríe-**

**Ymir:** Muchas gracias, señor**- se inclina en gesto de agradecimiento-**

**Rey Samek: **Esta es tu recompensa

Un criado se acercaba hacia Ymir, y le entrega una bolsa pesada Ymir echó una ojeada y vio un material resplandeciente dorado, no pudo evitar sonreír de orgullo, ella sabe que se lo merece por sus grandes logros, le da las gracias al rey y se retira de inmediato

Al salir de la sala donde se encontraba hablando con el rey no pasan ni unos segundos cuando se escucha un estallido y un gruñido muy fuerte en el exterior, y seguido a esto un temblor se apodera del castillo

**Ymir: **¡¿Qué demonios?!**-grita alterada-**

El temblor se detuvo, Ymir aun asombrada corre hacia una ventana para ver que estaba sucediendo en el exterior. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos una bestia enorme estaba causando caos en la aldea

**Ymir: **Un dragón**-murmura para sí misma-**

Por años enteros estas bestias aterrorizaban a la población de las aldeas vecinas, quemando cosechas, destruyendo hogares, secuestrando personas para que luego se encontraran sólo sus desgarrados huesos.

En esta ocasión por primera vez en la historia de la aldea Adalia una amenaza como esta les invadía, aunque Ymir notó que el dragón estaba muy molesto por alguna razón, ¿qué estaba pasando en la aldea, mientras ella estaba afuera? necesitaba saberlo, regresó de nuevo con el rey

**Rey Samek: **Ymir, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Eres un soldado de la realeza, ve a matar a esa best…**-fue interrumpido por Ymir-**

**Ymir: **Señor, primero necesito que me responda, ¿qué pasó en la aldea mientras estaba afuera?

**Rey Samek: **¿De qué hablas?**-le pregunta confundido-**

**Ymir: **E visto la furia reflejada de ese monstruo, y la única razón por la que esté así es porque, le han hecho algo. ¿Qué le han hecho?

**Rey Samek:-suspira- **Está bien te lo diré. Hace unos días envié a un grupo de investigadores a buscar los huevos de un dragón, ya que ellos insistían en investigar más a fondo sobre estas especies

**Ymir: **¿Cuál es el propósito de estas investigaciones?

**Rey Samek: **No mencionaron nada sobre eso

**Ymir: **¿Dónde están?

**Rey Samek: **Su base se encuentra hacia el oeste, a unos 10 kilómetros

***En la mente de Ymir***

**¿Qué demonios están planeando?**

**Ymir: **Iré a solucionar este problema, con su permiso

Sin más que decir sale rápidamente del lugar y toma su caballo, lo único que ella ahora estaba pensando era en devolver los huevos al lugar donde pertenecían, antes de partir va a observar cómo están controlando la situación.

**Ymir: **¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Soldado: **Tenemos órdenes de retenerlo, hasta nuevo aviso

Ymir no respondió, dejó que los soldados siguieran su trabajo, antes que pudiera retroceder para marcharse se encontró con la mirada de la bestia, reflejaba odio y tristeza, el caballero pecoso se vio de pronto abrumado por confusos sentimientos. Su estómago se frunció y su rostro se pasmó, no podía seguir viendo más esa mirada llena de sufrimiento así que se giró y volvió a tener la misma mirada indiferente que reconocía su carácter y terminar esto una vez por todas.

Sigilosamente Ymir logra adentrarse en la cueva, a medida que iba caminando se iba haciendo más brillante. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el final del túnel se empezó a escuchar voces, inmediatamente Ymir pudo identificar a 3 personas. Uno de ellos estaba enojado y gritando con brusquedad

**X: **¡Son unos imbéciles!, ¡trátenlos con más cuidado o se romperán!**-**

**X: **D-discúlpenos señor, no fue nuestra intención-**responden nerviosos- **

**X: **No lo vuelvan a hacer o los mata…-

El hombre fue interrumpido al sentir un objeto punzante en su garganta y éste se estremece violentamente ante el toque brusco y se queda sin aliento al reconocer la figura alta

**X: **Y-Ymir-Sama**-sus nervios invaden su ser al encontrarse con la mirada llena de furia de la morena-**

**Ymir: **¡¿Para qué demonios quieres estos huevos?!-**grita, grita tan alto que los otros sujetos gritan aterrorizados-**

**X: **P-por favor Y-ymir-sama cálmese-

**Ymir: **Cállate imbécil, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

**X: **¿D-de qué está hablando?-

**Ymir: **¡Por culpa de sus estúpidas investigaciones la madre de estos huevos ha venido a la aldea y ha dejado muchos heridos, y la ha destruido casi por completo!

El silencio invadió el lugar, la furia se acumulaba cada vez más en su cuerpo no podía soportar más ver las acciones de estos sujetos, mientras ellos estaban paralizados y nerviosos imaginar la aldea ser atacada por una bestia que nunca había acechado a su gente

**Ymir: **Y bien, ¿me vas a decir por qué diablos han hecho todo eso?

**X: **E-está bien**-trata de tranquilizar su respiración acelerada- **nuestro líder Hanji Zoe, quería investigar el origen y la estructura de los dragones, sólo eso

**Ymir: **¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?

**X: **E-eso no lo sé

Ymir lo miró fijamente a los ojos para notar señales de mentiras, pero no hubo respuesta, él estaba diciendo la verdad, así que ella se tranquilizó un poco y le quitó la espada afilada de su garganta y la guardó en su funda, el hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo, el objeto punzante le había hecho daño, no le penetró más allá de su piel, pero, le causó un poco de daño

**Ymir: **Me llevaré los huevos**-dice mientras camina hacia uno de ellos-**

**X: **Está bien, pero necesitará ayuda, le daremos un contenedor

**Ymir: **Como quieras-**lo mira con indiferencia-**

Cada vez que Ymir se acercaba a la aldea se escuchaban más gritos por todos lados y gruñidos feroces, aceleró su paso hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con la bestia y ve al dragón envuelto en una malla, la usaron para retener sus movimientos, rápidamente Ymir busca a uno de los soldados y se encuentra con el rubio alto que sirve a la realeza

**Reiner: **Oh, Ymir te estábamos esperando, ¿los has recuperado?

**Ymir: **Por supuesto, ahí están, sólo hay que entregárselos para poner fin a esto

**Reiner: **De acuerdo

Los soldados cuidadosamente sacaron los huevos de los contenedores y se lo colocaron justo al frente del dragón, éste con gran esfuerzo destruyó la red que lo cubría y se acercó a sus huevos, Ymir notó que su mirada cambió ya no reflejaba furia sino alegría.

Al caer la noche Ymir estaba durmiendo plácidamente y en paz, ya que en los últimos días no había podido dormir bien, por todas las misiones que le habían encomendado, aunque todo esto siempre es para un bien, en su caso es su riqueza y vida. Estaba enormemente complacida por los logros que ha logrado por sí misma.

Una luz extraordinariamente brillante invade su iris tanto que quema un poco su vista, interrumpiendo su sueño pacífico el guerrero pecoso se levanta enfadado y mirando con dificultad, como la luz era tan brillante era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, poco a poco su vista se va adapta, el rostro del sujeto estaba cubierto por la brillantez de la luz así que no podía identificar quién o qué era, hasta que escucha un murmuro suave y fino, rápidamente identificándola

**Ymir: **Con que esta vez decidiste aparecerte en persona, ¿eh filofrósine? o como te llames

**Filofrósine: **Sólo vine a felicitarte por lo que habéis hecho

**Ymir: **¿De qué demonios hablas?

**Filofrósine: **Estoy hablando de que salvaste el regalo más preciado de toda madre

**Ymir: **Yo sólo hago mi trabajo como servidor de la realeza, es todo

**Filofrósine: **Mi concepto hacia ti ha cambiado un poco

**Ymir: **Que bien, pero no me interesa, ¿a qué has venido esta vez?

**Filofrósine: **¿Habéis aprendido de mis castigos?

**Ymir: **Ya veo, así que tú eres la causante de todo lo malo que me ha pasado

**Filofrósine: **Te lo he advertido ¿no?

**Ymir: **Tch**-la mira con desprecio-**

**Filofrósine: **No me mires de esa forma te lo advierto, soy el Dios de este mundo

**Ymir: **¿Eres el Dios de este mundo? Por favor, ¿qué haría el Dios de este mundo hablando con una persona como yo?**-ríe-**

**Filofrósine: **Porque, me pareces muy interesante

Ymir se sorprendió por lo que acabó de escuchar o es que ¿acaso escuchó bien?, con asombro mira fijamente como la luz empieza a esparcirse alrededor de su cuerpo hasta revelar el verdadero rostro de la Diosa, sus ojos eran azules como el agua de un río reflejada de un sol brillante, su cabello dorado era limpio y brillante que sería envidiable por muchos tenía unos rasgos finos y su piel era pálida pero con un color espléndido que lo hacía ver único, el guerrero pecoso se encontró con la mirada sencilla de la Diosa, su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado y sus manos comenzaron a temblar

***En la mente de Ymir* **

**¿Qué diablos está pasándome? No puedo controlarme**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz fina y suave llamando su atención

**Filofrósine: **Te diré la verdad, mi verdadero nombre es….

**Continuará….**

* * *

_**Bueno, hablándoles del siguiente capítulo espero que tenga tiempo y se los suba el mismo lunes :33 ya que después seguirán los últimos 3 exámenes y tendría que estudiar más DD: aunque valdrá la pena ya que después tengo vacaciones :DD sin más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen reviews *O***_


End file.
